os cinzas mais escuros
by Helena Black
Summary: Num mundo onde os humanos enxergam em preto e branco até encontrar sua alma-gêmea, às vezes pode ser difícil conhecer pessoas. LE/JP. AU. TRADUÇÃO. Fluff.


**ESTA FANFIC É UMA TRADUÇÃO.**

 **Fic original:** the darkest grays – s / 10591196 / 1 / the-darkest-grays

 **Autora:** fangirlsgatherhere – u / 4830488 / fangirlsgatherhere

 **Sinopse:** Num mundo onde os humanos enxergam em preto e branco até encontrar sua alma-gêmea, às vezes pode ser difícil conhecer pessoas. LE/JP. AU. TRADUÇÃO.

 **N/T:** Achei a ideia de não ver cores até encontrar a alma-gêmea tão legal que eu tive que traduzir! Espero que gostem!

 **Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo Harry Potter. Todos os direitos à JK Rowling.

* * *

James abriu a porta e respirou profundamente o ar frio da noite. Virou à esquerda em direção à sua casa. Abriu a porta e deixou suas chaves em uma mesa. Olhou-se de relance no espelho, procurando por algum sinal de cor. Levemente decepcionado, andou até o quarto e caiu na cama.

Na manhã seguinte, em seu trabalho, seu chefe lhe avisou que a nova garota estava esperando por ele no escritório. Entrou na sala. A garota sentada na poltrona tinha cabelo comprido, e quando ela se virou, ele viu que ela tinha olhos verdes brilhantes.

"Sou James Potter", disse.

"Lily Evans", ela respondeu, e eles cumprimentaram-se com um aperto de mãos.

"Então", começou James, "quais são seus interesses, o que você gosta de fazer?"

Os olhos de Lily brilharam, e ela começou uma história sobre seu curso na faculdade, e então sobre passar seu segundo ano no exterior. James estava escutando com atenção, mas não deixou de reparar que os dedos dela estavam cruzados sobre seu colo o tempo todo, como se ela estivesse tentando parar alguma mania.

Ele achou Lily muito esperta, e disse ao seu chefe que ela deveria ser contratada.

Naquela noite, James olhou-se no espelho. Seus olhos eram castanho-esverdeados.

Em um segundo, sua mente foi para diversas direções. O céu azul escuro, a caixa de correio vermelha, e... olhos verdes. Lily.

Ele passou a noite alternando entre tentar dormir e ver as figuras dos livros. Admirou as cores – amarelo, roxo e _verde_.

Ele praticamente foi correndo ao trabalho na manhã seguinte. Ficou parado no saguão de entrada. Do outro lado, havia uma garota. Ela tinha olhos verdes.

"Lily", disse num suspiro.

* * *

Lily foi andando para casa depois da entrevista, satisfeita por ter ido bem. Pensou em James brevemente, perguntando-se se ela o conheceria melhor.

Parou em uma loja, pensando que ela precisava de uma chaleira nova. Depois de alguns minutos de pesquisa, decidiu-se por uma amarela, pensando que ela lhe traria alegria pelas manhãs.

Após colocá-la em seu balcão, ela ficou um tempo pensando por que parecia que tinha alguma coisa estranha naquilo tudo. Quando ela se deu conta, inclinou-se para frente sobre o balcão, sentindo-se um pouco enjoada.

"Quando foi que isso aconteceu?" pensou. Teve aquele homem de quem ela comprou a chaleira, o guarda que ela cumprimentou ao sair do prédio, e teve o James, que tinha olhos castanho-esverdeados.

"James", disse baixinho, e o nome pareceu familiar em sua boca.

Decidindo que tinha sido um dia longo e que a melhor coisa que ela tinha a fazer seria dormir e vê-lo amanhã, jogou-se na cama. Seu último pensamento antes de ir dormir foi algo em que ela nunca tinha reparado antes: seus lençóis eram azuis.

A manhã seguinte pareceu chegar muito depressa para Lily, porque o que ela deveria fazer com sua aparente alma-gêmea?

Ela procurou por ele no saguão de entrada, e viu uma pessoa do lado oposto ao dela. Eles se olharam. Era James.

Ele estava chegando perto, e Lily não sabia o que dizer. James pareceu perceber a hesitação dela e moveu-se para frente, segurando gentilmente seu antebraço. Lily recuou e James a soltou.

"Desculpa", ele disse, cruzando os braços.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, nenhum sabendo o que fazer.

"Você quer ir tomar um café?", perguntou James, receoso.

"Pode ser".

No caminho para o café, James conseguiu tropeçar, fazendo Lily rir e diminuindo levemente a tensão entre eles.

Depois disso, os dois conversaram facilmente. Lily contou sobre sua irmã, e James sobre sua viagem recente à Escócia.

Eles foram para casa, de mãos dadas, Lily rindo bastante sobre as histórias de James sobre sua adolescência.

Quando chegaram à casa de Lily, James inclinou-se e a beijou gentilmente. Cores pareciam surgir sob as pálpebras de Lily e ela correspondeu.

James disse a ela que eles se veriam no dia seguinte. Lily jogou-se em seu sofá, maravilhada com a simplicidade aparente de possuir uma alma-gêmea.

* * *

James acordou desorientado e com os olhos cansados. Parecia que alguém tinha batido com uma frigideira em sua cabeça e depois que ele tinha dormido em um travesseiro que soava como uma orquestra. Entretanto, depois de fazer café, sentiu-se melhor e foi trabalhar. Chegando lá, descobriu que Lily não tinha ido. James ficou preocupado com ela a manhã inteira, e saiu em seu horário de almoço para ver como ela estava.

Ela abriu a porta de roupão e com uma xícara de chá nas mãos. As olheiras e suas unhas roídas eram sinais de estresse.

"Oi James. Por que você não está no trabalho?", perguntou, bocejando.

"Já tá na hora do almoço. Eu vim pra te ver. Como você está?", ele perguntou.

"Não muito bem", ela respondeu. "É a doença das cores."

A doença das cores afetava frequentemente as pessoas. Era o que James tinha sentido ao acordar naquela manhã. Pessoas com reações mais lentas sentiam-se sobrecarregadas com cores brilhantes. A de James tinha sido breve, mas a de Lily parecia que não queria ir embora.

James passou seu braço sobre os ombros de Lily e pressionou seus lábios sobre sua têmpora. Sua pele era morna, e seu cabelo tinha cheiro de morango.

Lily ficou levemente tensa, antes de relaxar em seu abraço. Ela mexeu-se para voltar para dentro da casa, e James a seguiu. As paredes ainda eram de um cinza sem graça, mas havia uma chaleira amarela em cima do balcão.

Lily sentou-se no sofá, e cobriu-se até o pescoço.

"Eu faço um chocolate quente ótimo, se você quiser", ofereceu James.

Lily assentiu, e ele preparou duas canecas. Entregou uma a Lily, antes de sentar-se ao seu lado.

"Como você está se sentindo agora?", ele perguntou gentilmente.

"Hm, bem melhor. Obrigada", ela disse.

Sentados juntos, os dois trocaram histórias bobas, e então beijos que tinham gosto de chocolate.


End file.
